


Inked

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit of silliness, tattoo!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reveals something that he discovered about Molly ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short little thing I wrote the other morning before I got ready for work, heh.
> 
> It has a teensy bit of angst in it.
> 
> But it's mostly just fluff and silliness.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

"You have a tattoo."

Molly jumped slightly and turned about, facing The World's Only Consulting Detective. She had not heard him enter the Path Lab.

"Spotted that did you?" she asked.

"Yes. It would be a bit difficult not to since you were naked in my bed last night," he replied with a cheeky smirk.

A faint blush coloured her cheeks. "How come you didn't mention it then?"

He cleared his throat. "I was ... ahhh ... a bit preoccupied."

She giggled as she put down the files she was holding, before she stepped closer to him and slipped her hands across the lapels of his suit jacket. "You could always study it a bit more tonight ... at my flat?"

He smiled and moved his arms about her waist. "That sounds like an excellent idea." He dipped his head to the side to mouth at the spot below her ear, as she placed her arms around his neck, letting out a soft hum.

"It's for your father isn't it, the flower?" Sherlock questioned.

She brushed her nose against his neck. "Yes. An Aster. They were his favourite. I had it done a few days after he died."

Sherlock's hold on her tightened slightly. "Have you ever thought of getting any more?"

She leaned back so she could look at him. "Tattoos? Not really. Why?"

"Oh ... I was just thinking that a bee with the flower would be nice."

Molly laughed. "You and your bees!"

He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?" she asked.

"No." He frowned. "I have had far too many needles touch my skin. And not in a good way."

She pressed herself to him, nuzzling at the base of his throat.

"I do admire them on other people though. Some are quite the work of art."

She shook her head. "Not mine. It's rather simple."

Sherlock brushed his thumb across her hip, where her tattoo was placed. "Don't say that. Yours means something. That makes it important. And from what I could see of it last night, it did look rather well done. I think I do require further study of it though." His hand slipped inside of her lab coat, and moved to tug her blouse out of her trousers.

Molly swatted his hand away. "Tonight! You can look at it all you like tonight!"

He pouted as she stepped away from him.

"I need to get back to work," she explained. "And you have a case to solve!"

"Pfft ..." he rolled his eyes. "It's simple. The daughter did it. Clear as day. I'm a bit upset I didn't need to use my microscope."

She laughed. "Then go tell Lestrade!" She gave Sherlock a gentle push towards the lab doors.

"I will, but first ..." He spun about and gathered her into his arms in one swift move, before he kissed her deeply. "A promise of things to come," he told her, followed by another kiss. He then strode from the lab, leaving behind a somewhat flustered pathologist.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe ...


End file.
